


Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not?

by Spacecadet72



Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [6]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit and Marta say goodnight at the end of a date.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> If I've estimated correctly, and if I don't get any more ideas, there should be around 8 or 9 more of these to go. I am loving this verse, so there may well be more. We'll see. :D
> 
> Title from the Thompson Square song of the same name.

Benoit walked Marta to her apartment door, his hand in hers, as they continued their conversation from the car.

"I had a really lovely time tonight," she said as they reached her door. He didn't want to let her go, but it was getting late, and there was work and school tomorrow. He wished the night could last just a little bit longer.

She looked up at him, with a hopeful look and as her gaze moved to his mouth, he knew what she wanted. He had been wanting to kiss her all night, but had been waiting for the right moment. It seemed that moment had presented itself. He stepped closer, and reached one hand up to cup her cheek as he leaned down. He moved slowly enough for her to stop him, but when she didn't, her eyes falling closed, he dipped his head in closer.

"Oh!"

They each jumped back, as the door opened and a young woman, with similar features to Marta, stood in the doorway. It must be Marta’s sister. "Sorry, guys, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said, as she stepped into the hallway. "I was just going to grab something from the car, but pretend I'm not here." She left with a wave down the hallway, but not before Benoit caught her giving Marta a thumbs up.

Marta looked up at him, her face red. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she would be leaving."

He shook his head. "It's not a problem," he said, wondering if the moment was gone. Maybe they should wait until the next date.

She looked at him for a moment, before reaching down to grab her keys from her purse. "I'll call you tomorrow" she said with a slightly embarrassed smile, as she moved to open the door.

He nodded, feeling disappointed as he turned to walk back down the hall. He stopped after a few steps. Why were they letting an awkward moment get in the way of something they both wanted?

He turned, just as Marta was opening the door. "Marta," he said as he strode towards her.

"Yes?" she asked, that hopeful look back in her eyes as he reached her.

"May I kiss you?" he asked, as they each stepped in closer to the other.

"Yes," she breathed out with a nod, and then his mouth was on hers. It was soft and gentle, and her eyes fluttered open as he pulled back. Without speaking, they seemed to have the same thought, and both moved in to kiss each other again. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck as he pulled her in closer. This kiss was deeper and more demanding, but he slowed it down after several moments, not wanting it to get out of control.

He pulled back, their arms still around each other, and she was smiling up at him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, but instead, took a step back. "Good night, Marta."

"Good night, Benoit," she said, as she opened the door again, and stepped inside, glancing back for one last look.

Benoit turned as the door shut softly, a wide smile on his face, and as he looked up, he met the eyes of Alice Cabrera.

She was grinning, and it was clear she had seen the kiss. As they reached each other in the hallway, she stuck out her hand. "I'm Alice, Marta's sister."

"Benoit," he said as he shook her hand, keeping his expression polite. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Alice's grin turned into more of a smirk. "Oh, I've heard about you too. All good things, don't worry."

He couldn't help his smile at that. She seemed so different from her sister, but there was a mischievous streak they both shared. It just seemed that Alice's was a little closer to the surface.

"Good night, Alice."

"Good night," she said as she kept walking towards her apartment.

That wasn't how he had expected to meet any of Marta's family, but it seemed he had at least tentative approval. But as he walked out of the apartment building and into the night air, that kiss was on the forefront of his mind. He couldn't stop seeing the way Marta had looked as he pulled back, couldn’t stop thinking about how her lips had felt against his. He wondered how soon she would be available for dinner.

* * *

"He seems nice," Alice said with a smirk as she walked back into the apartment.

Marta groaned. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing," Alice said with a shrug. "We introduced ourselves, that's all." Her innocent look turned mischievous. "How was it?"

"You saw that?" Marta asked, wondering if she should feel more embarrassed than she did. She was still thinking about that kiss, though and that boosted her mood more than Alice's teasing could get to her.

Alice nodded, grinning.

Marta couldn't help a grin of her own as she thought about the kiss. "It was really great. I was wanting to kiss him all night, but I wasn't sure he wanted to."

"It certainly looked like he wanted to," Alice said with a laugh.

Marta swatted at her, but there was no weight behind the action.

"When are you going to see him again?" Alice asked, leaning against the counter.

"I'm not sure. I would ask to go out again tomorrow, but he has to arrange childcare, so that can make scheduling more challenging," Marta said with a shrug. She didn't begrudge him that extra challenge, knowing Charlotte and how much he loved her.

"It seems like he's worth it, though," Alice said, as she poured herself a glass of water.

Marta nodded, a warm feeling filling her as she thought about him. "He is. They both are," she said, thinking of Charlotte how much she had enjoyed the few interactions they'd had. It was too early to say for sure, but she could see both of them being a big part of her future, if that was what he wanted.

"I withhold final say until later, but I like him," Alice declared.

"He gets approval?" Marta asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alice nodded. "On a trial basis, of course. But he makes you happy. And you weren't lying when you said he was hot, if a little old."

Marta huffed out a laugh. "I'm glad to hear you approve."

Alice shrugged. "I just want you to be happy."

Marta smiled. "I'm happy," she said, simply, because it was the truth.

"If his kiss was as good as it looked, I'd be happy too," Alice said with a grin.

Marta rolled her eyes, but there wasn't any real frustration behind it. "I should get to bed," she said, without moving. She wasn't really ready to sleep yet.

"Want to make hot cocoa and tell me more about your date?" Alice asked, already moving to grab the hot cocoa and mugs.

Marta nodded. "I would love to."


End file.
